Evaluate the following expression when $c = 1$ and $d = 9$. $5$ $c$ $^2 + 9$ $d$ $ - 6$
Substitute $1$ for ${c}$ and $9$ for ${d}$ $ = 5{(1)}^2 + 9{(9)} - 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 5(1) + 9{(9)} - 6 $ $ = 5 + 81 - 6 $ $ = 80$